First and Last
by alohomorrison
Summary: River has yet again jumped out of a high building and when the Doctor catches her they forget about checking their diaries for once and simply enjoy each other. However when all is said and done River asks the question she always asks.. Is this the first time.


Professor River Song walked over to the camera that had been darting around and following her every movement and smiled prettily at it.  
"Hello, Sweetie" she chuckled "twelfth floor, fifth window along," she paused, looking at a delicate watch that hung from her wrist "and its 11:15 pm, do hurry wont you?" she said cheerfully, looking at the door that was rattling so hard it looked as though it would soon burst from the sheer vibrations "I'm in a bit of a hurry" she winked and then went straight over to the wide glass window and swung it open, looking back at the door as it was flung open and doing a swan dive straight down, eyes closed, feeling the wind like it was swinging punches at her, pulling her down to earth so desperately that her hair was pulled straight and flew behind her like a butter coloured banner, and suddenly the air was warmer, and she heard the roar of the Tardis engines, smiling just before she was slamming into a wall of water that curled wetly around her. She quickly broke the surface and pulled herself out, grabbing a towel that she roughly dried her hair with. Great. Now she'd be a ball of frizz. She sighed inwardly and , a warm feeling began to roll and tumble inside her stomach as she thought that the Doctor, her Doctor, was only metres away.  
She rushed up the stairs, through the corridor, and turned right in to the console room, dripping all over the place and not caring in the slightest, and he was there. He was right there, just standing, hands in pockets, hair flopping in to his eyes and a small smile directed right at her. She could almost feel her heart stop breathing, and for a moment they just stood there, staring, her eyes raking over him, that infuriating, childish, moronic, beautiful man in the bow tie, looking at each freckle on his skin and each fleck of colour in his eyes until she started to feel dizzy, realizing she had forgotten to keep breathing. Funny how often that happened when she looked at him.  
She walked closer, slowly, raising her eyebrow slightly and smiling wryly at him when she caught his gaze drifting lower, scanning every line and every curve of her body as it was hugged by her soaking garments.  
"Evening dear, where's mummy and daddy then?" she said, drifting over to the console and smiling fondly, stroking it gently and making the slight corrections needed to take the noise of the Tardis from a deafening clatter to a gentle, contented purr. That man.  
She turned around to the silent form behind her and her eye lost its glint.  
"Oh" she said quietly  
"Oh" he repeated, unsmiling "it's been a very long time since it happened"  
"This is why we should check our diaries before we ever even speak to each other" she said with a smile that held little humour.  
She walked over to him slowly, like someone would move towards an injured animal, and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look down a considerable amount to make eye contact.  
She kissed the side of his mouth gently, questioningly, and when his hands wrapped around her waist she kissed the other side, she kissed his jawbone, his neck, his forehead, all barely grazing his skin, and he sighed softly and lifted her onto the console, resting his head on her shoulder and feeling her fingers run through his hair, tickling his scalp and his neck and he held her tighter as she gently lifted his face to hers and pressed her lips against his, warmth flowing all the way through her, spreading in ripples through her body each time her skin happened to brush against his, and it all collected low in her stomach.  
Her lips opened as she felt his tongue begin to explore her mouth and as she tasted him her eyes fluttered shut, her hands falling from his hair and clutching his face to hers. She felt her lips against his, and she wondered how she would ever survive without this, as she knew she would have to, eventually. The thought made her ill, and so she pushed it out, placed her focus entirely on the Doctor and the way his hand was inching up her thigh, pushing away the wet material of her dress until it rested around her hips, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes as though he were asking her permission. She nodded, and as his thumb stroked circles on her inner thigh she shivered and moaned embarrassingly loud in to his mouth. Not that embarrassing, she thought, as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. She giggled into the warmth of his mouth as she felt the cool air pinching at her damp skin as the dress was pulled slowly, teasingly up her form.  
She pulled away from his lips, raised her arms and for once she didn't try a flirtatious smile, she simply waited as the barrier of clothing was pulled away, and began to breath more deeply as it was tossed, feeling his slightly rough hands move so tenderly over every inch of her.  
He dropped to his knees and began to kiss her, from her ankle he made a trail of kisses leading up to her soft skin on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the place where she was already getting uncomfortably hot and bothered.  
"River Song, you are beautiful" he whispered, the rumble from his voice travelling through her and making her sigh happily. He stood between her legs and she buried her head in to his chest, laughing slightly when she heard him sneeze, she supposed her hair was in his nose again.  
Her legs wrapped around him, she kicked off her shoes, and she began to untie his bowtie with her teeth, feeling the tiny moan he made hum through his chest. She undid his buttons quickly, through his shirt away and kissed his chest, her fingers running down his torso and resting on his hips, her tongue making small circles around his nipples and fighting the urge to laugh when he gasped, threading his fingers briefly through her hair and whispering "You'll pay for that" before he quickly clamped his hands around her arse and lifted her, carrying her to his bedroom in an almost-run.  
He set her on his bed and watched as she lay herself down stretching like a cat, her toes curling and her arms lifting over her head. She watched as he placed a knee on either side of her hips, and he began to taste her body, suckling her breasts and running his fingertips over her hipbones and ribs, and she looked straight into his eyes as he entered her, every nerve that had been glowing set abruptly on fire as she felt the tip of his sex stroke against her.  
She lashed out, lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him, feeling him slide, so so slowly inside of her, bucking her hips against him and whispering a "please" that was so close to a sob it scared her.  
He moved inside of her, rotating her hips and holding her arms above her head, and she cried out, moaning and biting at his shoulder, sucking his neck and kissing him as though he was oxygen and she was underwater. She felt his moans into her mouth and she trembled, wrapping her legs tighter against his waist, forcing him deeper inside her, crying out too loudly for dignity to remain and she felt the feeling building quickly, felt herself go almost rigid around him, bucking as the first waves hit, and she screamed his name in to his mouth, and felt his come inside her a few seconds later, hearing the hoarse whisper of "River, River, River!" in to her hair, and for a while they just clasped each other, him collapsing on top of her and her melting into him, smelling of him, inhaling and absorbing every single moment she could touch his skin.  
And then she asked the question she so didn't want to have to ask, the question she asked every single time.  
"was that… was that our… first time?" she panted, whispering so low that she hoped he wouldn't hear.  
He nibbled her collar bones and her eyes flickered shut, until- "yes.."  
And her world stopped. She felt her stomach contract with nausea, she felt her heart lurch into her throat, and she felt her eyes stinging, felt the warm wetness of tears pour down her face as she closed her eyes, her face looking emotionless, as inside her she felt something break.  
She buried her face in his hair, her fingers wrapping around it, lacing through each other as she tried to hold him to her, as though that would change anything.  
They made love many times that night, and River tried to memorise every inch of that body of his, every touch he shared with her, she revelled in him, inhaled his scent.  
Because there's a first time for everything, but for River Song this was the last.


End file.
